


Because It's You

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the thick of his high school experience, Mochida found himself facing a dilemma. The primary problem was that more often, he felt like a harried mother to his boyfriend than an actual boyfriend, and when thinking about it that way, sex seemed like a pipe dream. Too impossible to happen any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephanericher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/gifts).



In the thick of his high school experience, Mochida found himself facing a dilemma.

Granted, it was a dilemma all of his classmates eventually faced, or perhaps had already faced, if he truly was as far behind in these matters as he suspected he was. There were some who didn't fret much at all about it, but he had his reasons to be apprehensive. After all, taking that next step was could potentially make or break everything. It wasn't a question of wanting to - he really, really wanted to. But more a question of, was the other party ready? Sex was a two-way street, and one that he was attempting to tread as carefully as possible. They hadn't reached the destination yet.

It was his final year at school, and due to that, he did feel an imagined sense of urgency despite having no plans on severing their relationship once he graduated. It was just one of those milestones he was programmed to feel he should reach.

The primary problem was that more often, he felt like a harried mother to his boyfriend than an actual boyfriend, and so he couldn't help but thinking of Shige as somewhat of a childish spirit. Which, when brought into this arena, made him second-guess his desires. Maturity was important to this, and he didn't want to corrupt the boy before he was prepared to accept the consequences that came with it.

At the very least, it wasn't like they had to worry about common troubles such as pregnancy or catching something from one another - if there was one fact Mochida was certain of, it was that they were equally romantically inexperienced with other people. Honestly that he was dating him felt like a miracle at times. It had taken all of his cunning to devise a way to ask him out where Shige actually understood what he meant.

At some point though, for the sake of his own sanity, he was going to have to cross that line. It wouldn't be hard to find out if he was, or wasn't interested by his reaction. So what was left was to stop panicking about it, and do it.

Even though he was weighed down by the anxiety of possibly being rejected, Mochida felt that tonight seemed as good a time as any to test the waters. They were by themselves, away from the eyes of everyone else, and Shige was planning on spending the night already. He couldn't have arranged it any better if he'd thought this out in advance.

But, first things first.

Gingerly picking himself up from where they'd been sitting on his bedroom floor finishing homework, the raven crossed over to his door, twisting the lock into place. The last obstacle he needed was for his mother to burst in with snacks or some other well-meant offering and catch them in the middle of anything. If that happened, he'd never wouldn't have the gall to try again for a long, long time, and then he'd really be out of luck. And potentially head off to college an unsullied virgin.

"Can I ask why the secrecy?" the other one in the room inquired, a cheeky brand of grin etched into his features. "You wanna make out or something?"

At that, his pulse did a hop and a jump, beating painfully against his skin. It wasn't a serious question, but unwittingly, Shige had stumbled upon his precise intentions, and he wasn't sure how to respond to that. Should he go along with the joke, or play it straight? What was the best choice to move them forward? Better yet, why did he ever kid himself that he knew how to handle all this?

The deeper he was getting, the more convinced Mochida was that he was doing everything horribly wrong.

He didn't want to be responsible for causing Shige any trouble. Not after watching him sink to the depths of despair after middle school, and slowly claw his way back to happiness again. He came out the other side a stronger person, someone who didn't let one pastime determine his entire self-worth, but Mochida couldn't help but to feel... incredibly protective of his feelings. What he loved best was Shige's broad, carefree grin, and he'd do anything to keep it plastered indefinitely across the boy's face.

But before he could force out some lame excuse, he was cut off. The brunet's face went wide with genuine surprise and he sprung up at once, screeching to a halt before Mochida in moments.

"You do?" he wondered aloud, seeming gobsmacked by the truth. "Mocchi, you do?"

"...Something like that," the elder anxiously confirmed, carding a hand through the inky locks of his hair. "Lay down with me?"

His plans rapidly shifted when they were seated, though. Instead of falling into their usual rhythm and figuring out a way to take it further, maybe it was better to be clear about what he was thinking from the start. The trouble was getting the words to come out of his mouth. Now that he was on the brink of asking, Mochida's throat felt cruelly cracked and dry, like if he opened his lips to speak, he'd choke before he formed any discernible syllables.

Being faced with Shige's open enthusiasm wasn't soothing him any, oddly enough. He almost felt like he wanted to tell the boy settle down, be still, to let him think a minute. But that wouldn't come across right, either. ' _Come on, just go for it_ ,' Mochida coached himself sternly, willing the quivering in his stomach to die away. He was definitely making a bigger deal out of this than it needed to be.

Sure, it would be awkward to if he were to be turned down, but it wouldn't ruin everything. At least he didn't think so. If they'd been close for so long, it'd be a pretty silly thing to break up over. And even if Shige was all over the place as a person, he could be incredibly serious about things that were meaningful to him. He'd once let on that Mochida was one of those precious things.

"I'm not sure... do you feel like... do you want to-" the raven broke off, cringing when heat crept up into his face as he floundered with the words.

"It's fine if you don't want to, but I thought I'd ask if..."

Shige peered over at him, brows knitted and seemingly focused on something. Then, without warning, his hands clamped down on Mochida's shoulders, steering him gently until their gazes were perfectly aligned.

"Hey, just slow down, Mocchi, and say what you want to say. I'm definitely listening, so you don't have to worry."

Sighing a defeated gust of air, the older boy took back possession of his composure, and steeled himself for impact. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I wondered if you were wanting to take the next step. If you felt ready for it." Pausing, he could have kicked himself for how stilted the words came across. But now that he was up to his knees in the subject, he had to get the rest out. "How do you feel about ...having sex?"

Once the words were spoken, the vice around his heart and lungs loosened, allowing him to breathe again. It wasn't a full sense of relief, but it was as close as he was afforded until he received an answer. The toughest step was concluded.

Close by, Shige experienced a similar erasing of tension.

Hearing Mochida stutter had honestly worried him; he'd feared the subject the other was attempting to broach was something far more horrible than what it ended up being. Something that he wouldn't like hearing, or some distressing problem the raven was facing that had finally encroached upon him enough to ask for help. To think it was something so simple, so harmless was ameliorating to his senses. All the same though, the question of why it had taken that much gumption for his lover to ask did bother him. Was he that convinced his inquiry would go awry?

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to be with you; I have those kinds of thoughts too you know!"

A fire blazed in the younger's eyes, fervor on full display. Looking at him, Mochida was infinitely disappointed with himself. Here was a key example of why he really _shouldn't_ just assume he knew what the outcome of every situation would be. He was far from clairvoyant, and hadn't taken into account that his view of Shige was likely biased.

"Like, just the other day, I had this really weird dream about you... uh, blowing me-" Shige's voice whittled down to a whisper near the end of his admission. His cheeks flamed an equal shade of crimson as Mochida's, a little embarrassed despite his desire to be candid and reassuring as far as what he felt. Squirming slightly where he was perched on the bed, his palms fell away from the raven's shoulder, altering to wring themselves together in his own lap.

"A _weird_ dream?" Mochida questioned, tilting his head to one side. He was hesitant to let go of his doubts that easily.

"No, no, not weird," Shige amended swiftly, appearing remorseful, "You were really hot in it, but it was just... I'd already... finished when I woke up, and I felt super lame about that... but it was good, I promise!"

"You know that's actually pretty normal... right?" He could almost laugh at the truth, if his boyfriend wasn't so put off by it. As to whether he'd expected the answer he'd gotten, Mochida didn't. And for being so clueless as to imagine that Shige didn't have the same sorts of daydreams and fantasies he did, the raven was now the one feeling chagrined.

The query hit the auburn-haired teen like a ton of bricks. At first, Shigehiro blinked, not sure what to make of it. Then in the next second, he recoiled slightly, groaning in dismay. "You're not gonna make fun of me now, are you?" he whined fearfully from beneath the cover of his two palms, planted squarely over his face to shield his humiliation from view.

"Uh, well," Mochida hedged delicately, "... I can't exactly tease you over something I've done before too, can I?" His hand shot forward instinctively then, ruffling the ruddy-brown hair that tufted wildly up from his partner's head. "Besides, it's not really something to make fun of... I'm happy to be thought of that way, and it makes things a lot easier when I know that you're on the same page as me."

Peering out from behind his self-imposed walls, Shigehiro gauged the elder for sincerity, slightly leaning into the comforting touch he offered. Amber eyes surveyed the faint smile lining Mochida's lips and it registered as genuine.

His hands then fell away, and a sense of comfort laced into Ogiwara's chest, easing the troubled nerves he'd felt at thinking he'd made himself look like a total idiot. Well, he was guilty of that sometimes, but never in a situation like this.

Now that he had a second to collect himself, it was beginning to dawn on him that Mocchi was acting how he usually did, caution at the forefront. Trying way too hard not to step on any toes. It was a quality Shige both looked up to and loathed, depending on the occasion. Mocchi was a nice person for it, but there were times Shige didn't want to be held on such a pedestal, held gently like any second he'd just shatter and cease to exist. They'd shared some harrowing days at each other's side, but he was itching to prove that things had changed, that _he_ had changed - his skin a little thicker, priorities a little more in order.

While he was pondering on this and that, he was interrupted by the hand caressing his scalp slipping lower, cupping the back of his neck to urge him closer. Half a breath later, their lips were combined, and his musings dissolved, giving way to the comfort of Mochida's mouth pressing solidly against his, kissing him soft and easy. Shigehiro responded in kind, fingers pinching the back of his thin tee-shirt for something to hold onto. The warmth trapped between their bodies was provoking, something he'd always loved when they'd kissed before, but it took on a new intensity knowing where they were aiming to wind up.

Leaning in further, his body seemed to move on its own volition, using what leverage it had to tip the raven back onto the mattress, Shige gingerly crawling up to straddle Mochida's thighs. This way soon proved more tempting to his senses, what with the tableau of his lover spread out beneath him, and the hands tugging him back down, pulling him deeper into the velvety heat of the other's mouth. Tongues began to tangle, Shige pausing now and then to roam, letting his lips worship the smooth planes of Mochida's cheek, the sensitive skin just below his ear, and to the chorus of a heated gasp, over the pulse point on his neck. It wasn't that he knew how or where they ought to go, but his guesses seemed to do admirably.

"I like you," he confided to the crook of Mochida's shoulder.

Subsequently choosing to raise up, his hands tore at his shirt, sliding it off in one fell swoop. The heat he was experiencing now felt confined to deep inside of him, boiling and making him flush with every small gesture he bestowed. His heart was rapidly beating, galloping untamed within his chest as they drifted along, and though he was, admittedly, still a little, tiny bit nervous, this was as close as they'd ever been. The expressions that flashed across Mocchi's face were convincing him that it was indubitably worth it.

"Me too," Mochida murmured, onyx irises drinking in his exposed torso wistfully. He was momentarily distracted, and picking up on that fact made Shige's stomach do a cursory flip, abruptly thrown off balance.

The elder pushed himself up on his elbows, attending to his own top while the auburn-haired towered anxiously above. When the article was removed, he tossed it off into the recesses of his bedroom, shooting Shige an expectant glance.

Coming back into reality, the other flocked closer, lowering a kiss onto his collarbone. After anointing the skin with his lips, his motions grew in intensity, teeth gently serrating at the taut skin and marking the origins of a bruise. Met with shaky sighs of acquiescence, his hips coasted lazily downward, slotting into place against Mochida's and rubbing their burgeoning lengths together.

The sensations were far superior to anything his hand or fucking down into the mattress had ever given him, and for a time he was dazed by the aching pleasure of it, rolling smoothly into thrusts that rapidly gained in fervor. Shigehiro's concentration proportionately waned, his hands gripping tight to the sheets below them and his mouth struggling for air as the coil within him tightened, pressure storing up as he neared the brink.

Beneath, Mochida panted softly, dark eyes blown wide as he watched the younger come undone, dragging him along for the end. Sudden and stark, a wave of ecstasy washed over him, charming his frantic breaths into a lyrical moan. Shige ground against him a few more times, needy and quick, before giving a strangled sound and collapsing atop his chest. For the longest time, he had no energy left to say or do anything in response. It had all depleted in the space of minutes.

Gathering his breath, the auburn-haired slowly rose, enervated from release. He then surged forward, dropping a tender kiss to the one who was lay dazed underneath him. Mochida lightly returned the gesture, before Shige pressed in to deepen it, nudging the other into another languid dance of tongues. His hand caught the boy during, throwing one arm around his shoulder and reeling him near so that their skin brushed. What fragments of his mind still functioned were alive with joy, a singular relief settling over him now they'd made it this far together. It was more than he'd hoped for.

While the thrills Shigehiro had experienced so far continued to ravish his senses, it didn't soothe the embers that continued to burn within him. Using their close-knit contact as a grand opportunity, the younger advanced until he reached the other's hip. A bit startled by his actions, Mochida pulled away, gazing at the boy with bewildered eyes. Shige's gaze was glazed, but there appeared to be something determined within his amber depths.

"Mocchi," he slowly imparted, "Can I see more of you?"

He froze. "M-More of me?"

Shige nodded. "Yeah. Can I see you naked?"

His eyes widened, as he quickly broke their contact, choosing to inch more toward the end of the bed. Shige graced him with a puzzled glance, frowning at the thought of saying something inappropriate. Slowly his excitement and fervor were substituted with concern for his lover, guiding him toward where the other had relocated.

"Mocchi? Did I ask something wrong?"

At the shame in Ogiwara's tone, he was overwhelmed with guilt. With a regretful sigh, he turned to the boy, a weak smile on his lips. He reached forward, grazing his fingertips against the younger's cheek fondly.

"No, Shige, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just…"

Shige leaned forward, eyes widened in yearning curiosity.

"… I'm a bit insecure about my…"

"Your…"

Heaving another sigh, Mochida drummed his hands on his lap, as if debating on his choice of words.

How was he going to produce the correct words without embarrassing himself? Either way, as soon as he voiced his dilemma and what was truly hindering them from advancing forward, he knew he would be humiliated. The worst part, was, he didn't know why he couldn't turn off that nagging discontent within him. What had he thought was going to happen if they went through with being intimate, like he'd wanted? At some point, the kid was going to have to see what he looked like, and an opinion would be formed.

"Mocchi?"

"...I'm insecure about my… size, Shige." Reluctant, the sentence dropped from his lips in pieces.

He was taken aback. Mocchi? Insecure? The elder was always so confident and composed in anything he performed, in every aspect about him, so to hear such a matter astounded him. Even if it was a fact, everything about Mochida was flawless to him. There was no feature of him that didn't attract him to the elder. To believe they were stalling for a simple matter was poking at Shige's frustration, but he knew he had to assure the other before they could progress.

Cautiously, he slid toward the hunched form.

"Mocchi," he eased, "Even if you think that, there's nothing about you I don't love. You could never disappoint me."

To prove his point, his fingers sought for the elder's waistband. He caught Mochida's gaze, using the stare at the approval to move on. When he didn't make a movement to object, Shige continued on, easing the zipper down and fiddling with the button until it was free from its entangled position. He then reached for either edge, tugging the material down over his boyfriend's hips. Catching a brief shot of the milky white fluid dotting his lower belly, Shige's heart hitched, body suddenly very interested in gleaning the whole picture.

He was curtailed by fingers reflexively darting into the way once he'd cleared the briefs down to the elder's knees. They trembled slightly, displaying the turmoil within their owner's mind as clear as glass.

"Not small," Shige huffed adamantly, drawing the raven's hand away with his own. Drinking in one good stare at the organ in question, he remained insistent.

"It's awesome. And you know, I'm excited not because of what it looks like, but because it's _yours_ , Mocchi. I've wanted to see all of you for so long, you know..." Heaving a hard-fought breath, he shifted, clasping the other boy's cock in hand and began to stroke it through the vice of his fingers, rubbing over the newly stirring flesh with abandon.

The words crashed against Mochida's ear bluntly, causing a rush of heat to flood his face, marking him out for being altogether more affected by those simple words than he would have liked to be. He canted his frame upward, abating the rhythmic motions of Shige's palm, feeling a different brand of warmth threading through his lower half as they continued on. Not much more stimulation and he wouldn't be able to turn back.

Mochida clenched his teeth, trapping a low moan between when the brunet increased his pace. These sensations were far more vivid than the ones he felt when he took care of himself. He couldn't describe the sheer delight each time Shige's inexperienced hand clumsily pumped him closer toward the pinnacle. His grip was sure and warm, encasing his throbbing length and stoking the fire that had sprung back to life within.

About the only thing that could have made it better was if the moment were able to last longer, but that would be giving them too much credit. If he didn't do something to remedy the situation, they wouldn't be as in sync as the previous time. Coming down in tandem was his dearest desire, and so Mochida regretfully halted the younger's motions, shooting him a serene look.

"Let me touch you too," he uttered, hoping that he'd catch onto the strategy.

After soaking in the request, Shige gratefully nodded, taking the opportunity to fleetingly seal their lips together. "Love you," he murmured, expression fresh, honest, and and endearing as the boy's face ever was. At the confession, the raven truly smiled.

"Love you too," he reassured, scooting up on his elbows so that he could begin to loosen the remaining layers of his clothing. The words were simple, freely, given, and he hoped intently that they conveyed everything he felt. There were countless traits he could have listed individually, but Mochida had never been a poet. Basic phrases would have to make do.

Snaking a hand inside the cloth barrier, he wrapped his fingers around Shige's velvet heat. A frisson danced down his spine when he discovered the boy bubbling over steadily, coating his erection with pre-fluid. Was he really this ecstatic when all he'd done was touch, and gaze at him? The logic wasn't there, but he put the quandary out of his mind, holding him tight and beginning to drag his fist along the stiff protrusion.

"M-Mocchi!" he moaned as the friction began to incite him.

Amber irises veiled themselves, squeezing shut to try and stave off the rapidly compiling pleasure. Contrary to the elder's apprehensions, the vision of his nude form had done nothing but inflame his lust. This was the person he adored more than anyone else, after all, and Shige possessed nary a judgmental bone in his body. The possibilities of the new stage they were embarking upon were what he cared about, not vain things like proportions.

Gliding along the slick stalk with abrupt tugs of his hand, the older teen delighted in the constant stream of exclamations spouting from the other's lips. Shige bucked up into his grasp the best he knew how, color filling his cheeks from the exertion.

"You can... me too..." Mochida rasped with some effort, the wind knocked out of him at the glance reflected at him. Shigehiro's eyes were lowly hooded, his countenance somewhere between wanton and and helpless, and he seemed to demand more without saying a single word.

Unable to form a coherent answer, the auburn-haired angled closer, cradling his fingers around the tip of Mochida's cock. Swiping his thumb carelessly over the slit, he induced a faint shiver in his partner. The digits then slid down, pulling urgently up from the base, hand stroking vigorously back and forth to try and mimic the rhythm the raven had bestowed on him.

Shige's lips descended, stretching his reach to caress their tongues together. The wet noises that resounded only spurred him on, canting his lower half into the firm hold while dipping his lingual muscle deep within Mochida's mouth, licking avidly at what surfaces he could touch. Inside his head, only static resided, body moving on its own accord - whatever felt like it might abate the growing tension locked up beneath his skin.

Climax slammed into him with the subtlety of a bullet train; one moment he was gyrating aimlessly, almost at the peak, and the next one final pump was his undoing. Spurting hotly over the ridges of his lover's fingers, Shige crowed his relief into the seal of their kiss, balancing himself with his one free hand as the tremors rocked through his body. Eager to reciprocate, he roughly tugged from the bottom up, and was graced with a generous infusion of seed, the raven releasing only moments after the onset of his high.

The youth was the first to disconnect the silence, many minutes later. "...That was..." he called, audibly fatigued and staring holes into the ceiling of Mochida's bedroom, "really amazing."

Mochida curled into his sprawled out form, lips cambering up at the statement. He would have concurred, but after a second round, he didn't have the strength to issue a reply. Instead he ruffled the top of the boy's head, enjoying the way the silken strands felt cool to his touch.

Once his heart rate had returned to somewhat normal, Shige raised his head to study the elder. A smile fashioned on his lips, his eyes burning with an impending question that he yearned for a swift answer to.  
  
“Mocchi?” he interjected softly, not sure if he was ruining the moment.

The other hummed amusedly to show he was listening.  
  
“Do… do you think we could go further than this?” He tried not to laugh at the choking sound beside him. “I mean, not now of course. But next time?”

A sigh of relief swished through his parted lips. As much as he wanted to continue himself, there was absolutely no way he could, not after all they had already gone through. Mochida chuckled lightly, leaning over to place a faint kiss on the younger’s forehead.

"Yeah, we can try it," he offered. The idea made him pleased; to think that not so long ago, he'd been flabbergasted trying to think of how to get even this far in their relationship. From now on, though, it seemed their minds would meld a little bit better than before. It also didn't hurt to know that Shige desired him.

They lay in silence, then, listening to each other’s now tranquil breathing. But Shigehiro still seemed troubled about something. Glancing down at his lover, he graced him with his bewilderment, lips moving to ask about the factor now ransacking his consciousness. Perhaps it was a stupid question, but he honestly wondered enough to not let the subject die.

“But I get to stick it in you, right?”

Mochida quietly groaned, wishing very much that he had the energy to slap a hand to his forehead. He should have seen it coming, should have laid it out clearer, and the awkward inquiry definitely could have been avoided. Knowing that his boyfriend would likely keep gnawing at the topic until he obtained an answer, the raven made certain he had the kid's full attention, and ruefully inclined his head.

If there was any mercy in the world, that gesture would be enough.


End file.
